Whoever Thought England?
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: When Seth Clearwater is sent to England to help the Cullen's with old and new problems, he doesnt expect to meet Ellie-May Thompson... His imprint. With Alice Cullen as help, will Seth be able to make Ellie-May fall under his spell? Please Review
1. Chapter one

**I realised how crap this all was when i re-read it. So, now I'm re-writing it. its not much better but...you know!**

**Anyway: HERES THE RE-WRITE OF CHAPTER ONE!**

_**Seth's POV**_

The air is cold as I stepped off the plane. A cool breeze of England whips around me but I don't shiver, I don't feel the cold any more. Ever since my first transformation into a werewolf, I've never felt cold. That's a bonus, along with the extra strength, speed, hearing and sight in hastening. There would always be a down side though... well not always. I haven't found her yet, my imprint. Somewhere, out in the big world, she was sat, waiting for me to whisk her away like a princess. And I would, when I find her.

"So, Seth" Mortisha, a girl I had met on the plane, giggles flirtatiously. "Do you wanna hang out some time?"

"I don't know Tish. I'm gonna be really busy for the time I'm here. Sorry" I shrugged, walking towards a huge conveyor belt to collect my luggage.

She flips her black hair over her shoulder, sending the whiff of cheap perfume my way. "Oh, well... I'll see you around then."

"Sure" I nod, grabbing my tattered brown luggage case.

"See you" she turns on her heel, stalking off to her friends.

I watch as she walks away, her long dark hair swishing with every step she takes. She is a pretty girl but...yeah...she's not my imprint. I don't want to get into a relationship with her, only to find my imprint. I don't want to hurt another girl like Sam hurt my sister.

God I hate Sam... and Jacob. Someone had to go to England, to sort out some business of the Cullen's. Of course, one of them had come along. Alice, a small vampire with the uncanny ability to predict the future. She wouldn't be doing any of the hard work though, she could be recognised. Sam had wanted me to go, at first Jake was against it but Sam convinced him... how? It would give me the chance to look for my imprint, to have a chance at finding her. Jake agreed at that and so did I. But I just didn't want to leave my home behind.

"Ready?" A perky, bell-like voice asks.

"Yep" I nod, taking Alice's bright yellow bag.

"You think I cant carry it?!" she laugh, looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm being a gentleman, be grateful" I ruffle her hair.

"Hey!" she took a swipe at my hand.

Laughing, we leave the airport, curious eyes watching us. We walk towards the car part where I am told to wait near a parking meter as Alice slips off. She comes back a few minutes later behind the wheel of a slick silver Volvo, just like the one her brother has. She laughs as I whistle, checking out our new ride. She sure knew how to pick them. I throw of luggage on the back seat and climb in next to her.

She pushes her foot on the peddle, pumping the radio up. She sings along, nodding her head and tapping her hands. This is way she's one of my favourite Cullen's, she knows how to have fun. I suppose England isn't going to be to bad... or at least I hope it wont be.

* * *

_**Ellie-May's POV**_

"Ellie!" I hear a female voice shriek. "I cant find it! I cant find my lipstick!"

"You make it sound like its the end of the world Cassie. Borrow mine" I throw it to her and watch as she caught it out of mid air.

"It is. I paid a fiver for that and I match my skin perfectly" Cassie pouts, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

I look around my room. "Well I'm cleaning this all up tomorrow so I'll keep an eye out."

"Good" she applies the peach lipstick, making kissing noises to herself in the mirror.

I snatch it off her and apply some myself. It matches my pale skin well, making my skin look a little more healthy. My freckles appear on my cheek bones and I use some make-up to make them stand out more, still making it look natural though. I put mascara and eye-liner on, making my green eyes stand out more. They were green like the grass, healthy and full of life. My blonde hair falls to my waist, lovely curls which bouncing with every movement.

"Lets go" Cassie says, grabbing her bag and coat.

"Okay, so, I told Dory we'll meet her at one" I close my bedroom door.

"What?! Well we're not going to" she tells me. She threw over her shoulder: "bye Julie!"

"Bye mum" I shout also.

"Be back by eleven" mum, Julie, calls after us.

"Yeah" I close the door and quickly chased after Cassie. "Dory isn't that bad, you just have to get to know her."

"Fine but I'm not spending all day with her" she tells me, pulling her phone out. "Unless she brings her brother."

"Cas!" I laugh, playfully hitting her arm. "He is rather nice though..."

We catch a bus to town and then go to McDonald's for lunch. Cassie getting her little kid's meal while I get a large Big Mac and chips. I devour it all, sighing at the delicious taste of it. I take a slurp of my coke as petite girl come dancing in through the door. She's laughing and talking over her shoulder, looking at the boy behind with a sparkle in her eye.

The boy behind her is beautiful. I couldn't think of another word to describe him. His skin is tanned and stretched over his muscles. His hair's black and in spikes and he had to be at least six foot. His full pink lips are pulled into a smile as he reaches into the dark haired girls pocket, pulling out her purse. She took it from him, laughing again... a sound of bells. She opens it and gave him a few notes, then tucked in back safely in her pocket.

The boy hit her arm lightly before turning our way. His eyes met mine as I sit in the little corner of the restaurant with Cassie and the smile fell from his face, his eyes widening.

* * *

_**Seth's POV**_

Alice pulls into the car park, parking the car in the space furthest from the road. It was midday so I was fairly surprised that there wasn't a ton of cars around, just a few dotted here and there. I get out of the car and transported our luggage into the boot, I don't want anyone taking my stuff. Alice waits for me, telling me about how Nessie bit Jake because he laughed when Kim tripped over.

We walk into the small McDonald's, Alice in front and laughing. I cant help but smile, Alice is a little ball of energy and its hard not to smile around her. I reach my hand into her back pocket, my fingers wrapping around her soft leather purse. I pull it out, she just laughs and takes it back. She got out a few notes and pressed them into my hand.

"Thanks" I smile.

"I know how much you eat dog" she winks, putting on Rosalie's voice.

I laugh. "Good impression."

"Thanks" she smiles, pleased with herself.

I feel a pair of eyes on me, watching me. I turn my head and meet a pair of bright green eyes. I just want to melt. I can hear a faint hum, Alice talking, but I can't make out the words. The girl is stunning, her blonde hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders and glowing in the light. Her meadow green eyes shine as she looks at me, her lush pink lips pulled back in a small smile. But then she looks away.

She speaks to her friend, grabs her drink and stands up. She nods and her friend grabs her arm. They dump their rubbish in the bin and then head towards the door. I leave the queue, and Alice, and go after the meadow eyed girl. The cool breeze lifts her blonde hair up and I reach for her arm.

She turns, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Hi" I smile.

"Can I help you?" she asks, glancing at her friend.

"Seth?" Alice comes running out. She see her, the beautiful blonde girl. "Hi! I'm Alice."

"Ellie" her smile widens as she looks at Alice and her body relaxes slightly.

"So, what are you doing today? Do you want to hang out, we're new and don't know anywhere" Alice says, putting on her best confused face.

Ellie looks at her friend, turns to Alice and smiles. "Well, we're just going to have a look around but your welcome to join us."

"Thanks" Alice beams.

Ellie grabs her friend. "This is Cassie."

"Hi" Alice smiled, indicating me: "This is Seth..."

"Hi" she turns her dazzling smile at me and that's it. I know I'll love this girl until the world ends.

**There. That's like the three chaps put into one so... remember that if you decided to read on. If i have re-wrote the chapter i will say at the top of that chapter... if that makes sense. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	2. First Glance

**_Ellie-May's POV_**

"Ellie!" I heard a female voice shriek. "I cant find it! I cant find my lipstick!"

"You make it sound like its the end of the world Cassie. Borrow mine" I threw it to her and watched as she caught it out of mid air.

"It is. I paid a fiver for that and I match my skin perfectly" Cassie pouted, tucking her brown hair behind her ear.

I looked around my room. "Well I'm cleaning this all up tomorrow so I'll keep an eye out."

"Good" she applied the peach lipstick, making kissing noises to herself in the mirror.

I snatch it off her and apply some myself. It matches my pale skin well, making my skin look a little more healthy. My freckles appear on my cheek bones and I use some make-up to make them stand out more, still making it look natural though. I put mascara and eye-liner on, making my green eyes stand out more. They were green like the grass, healthy and full of life. My blonde hair fell to my waist, love curls which bounced with every movement.

"Lets go" Cassie said, grabbing her bag and coat.

"Okay, so, I told Dory we'll meet her at one" I closed my bedroom door.

"What?! Well we're not going to" she tooted. She threw over her shoulder: "my Julie!"

"Bye mum" I called also.

"Be back by eleven" mum, Julie, called after us.

"Yeah" I closed the door and quickly chased after Cassie. "Dory isn't that bad, you just have to get to know her."

"Fine but I'm not spending all day with her" she told me, pulling her phone out. "Unless she brings her brother."

"Cas!" I laughed, playfully hitting her arm. "He is rather nice though..."

We catch a bus to town and then go to McDonald's for lunch. Cassie getting her little kid's meal while I get a large Big Mac and chips. I devour it all, sighing at the delicious taste of it. I take a slurp of my coke and a petite girl come dancing in through the door. She laughing and talking over her shoulder, looking at the boy behind with a sparkle in her eye.

The boy behind her was beautiful. I couldn't think of another word to describe him. His skin was tanned and stretched over his muscles. His hair was black and in spikes and he had to be at least six foot. His full pink lips we pulled into a smile as he reached into the dark haired girls pocket, pulling out her purse. She took it of him, laughing again... a sound of bells. She opened it and gave him a few notes, then tucked in back safely in her pocket.

The boy hit her arm lightly before turning our way. His eyes met mine as I sat in the little corner of the restaurant with Cassie and the smile fell from his face, his eyes widening.


	3. Jasper

_**Seth's POV**_

Alice pulled into the car, parking the car in the space furthest from the road. It was midday so I was fairly surprised that there wasn't a ton of cars around, just a few dotted here and there. I got out of the car and transported our luggage into the boot, I don't want anyone taking my stuff. Alice waited for me, telling me about how Nessie bit Jake because he laughed when Kim tripped over.

We walk into the small McDonald's, Alice in front and laughing. I cant help but smile, Alice was a ball of energy and it was hard not to smile around her. I reached my hand into her back pocket, my fingers wrapping around her soft leather purse. I pull it out, she just laughs and takes it back. She got out a few notes and pressed them into my hand.

"Thanks" I smile.

"I know how much you eat dog" she winks, putting on Rosalie's voice.

I laugh. "Good impression."

"Thanks" she smiles, pleased with herself.

I feel a pair of eyes on me, watching me. I turn my head and meet a pair of bright green eyes. I just want to melt. I could hear a faint hum, Alice talking, but I couldn't make out the words. The girl was stunning, her blonde hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders and glowed in the light. Her meadow green eyes glowed as she looked at me, her lush pink lips pulled back in a small smile. But then she looks away.

She speaks to her friend, grabs her drink and stands up. She nods and her friend grabs her arm. They dump their rubbish in the bin and then head towards the door. I leave the queue, and Alice, and go after the meadow eyed girl. The cool breeze lifts her blonde hair up and I reach for her arm.

She turns, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Hi" I smile.

"Can I help you?" she asks, glancing at her friend.

"Seth?" Alice comes running out. He see her, the beautiful blonde girl. "Hi! I'm Alice."

"Ellie" her smile widens as she looks at Alice and her body relaxes slightly.

"So, what are you doing today? Do you want to hang out, we're new and don't know anywhere" Alice says, putting on her best confused face.

Ellie looks at her friend, turns to Alice and smiles. "Well, we're just going to have a look round but your welcome to join us."

"Thanks" Alice beams.

Ellie grabs her friend. "This is Cassie."

"Hi" Alice smiled, indicating me: "This is Seth..."

"Hi" she turns her dazzling smile at me and that's it. I know I'll love this girl until the world ends.

* * *

_**Ellie-May's POV**_

Alice was cool. Her black hair was cut in a pixie style around her head which showed off her personality. Her skin was pale and when I touched her arm, she felt like ice. I offered her my jacket but she said she felt fine. I also asked her about her eyes, a beautiful honey gold that glowed slightly. She said they were contacts, her favourite ones. She wore black leggings with a beautiful blue top, covered in jewels and sequins. On her feet were small ballet shoes, cute.

Then there was Seth, who seemed to be the complete of Alice. Now that I saw him close up I could make the guess that maybe he was Native America, because of his russet skin. His hair wasn't just black, it was like the black of the sky at midnight. His eyes were like chocolate and I seemed to get lost in them when I looked at him, so I didn't. He wore knee-length shorts and a sleeveless top, revealing a black tattoo on his right upper arm.

I suppose their difference's were what made them a good couple. They could balance each other out but they both seemed to like to laugh. Which was good. I kept quite as we walked into the main town square as Cassie tried flirting with Seth. He didn't seem interested in her though and just shrugged her comments off. Alice would let out a little giggle now and then, so low only I could hear as I was walking next to her. I found it hard not laugh with her at the failing attempt of Cassie flirting.

Cassie gave up as we walked into the first shop, New Look. She seemed thoughtful though, as if she was thinking of another way to get him. I decided not to say anything to her and spoke to Alice about the subject instead.

"So, you and Seth huh?" I smiled, picking up a top and holding in up.

"That'll match your cardigan" she smiled. "And what about us?"

"How long have you been together?" I asked, putting the top in my basket.

"Oh we're not dating. I have a boyfriend, Jasper, back in America" Alice replied with a light hearted laugh.

"And Jasper's alright with you two being here together?" was she cheating? Was that it?

"Of course, he knows I would never leave him. We've been together for a very long time. Plus, I really don't like Seth in that way" she threw a skirt into my basket. "That'll show off your figure."

"So Cassie has a sporting chance" I smiled, looking through the rack.

"I can hear you!" Cassie near shouted, causing Alice and I to laugh.


	4. Guilt

**Here's Chapter3 ! hope you enjoy :)**

_**Seth's POV**_

the girls walked in front, laughing and talking. I was left walking behind them, carrying their bags. Alice and Cassie was fine with me doing that but Ellie said she could hold her own, I just took them off her. I was used to Alice giving me her bags, when Jazz was busy she would force Edward, Jake and I to tag along. We're her own personal bag carriers. I was a little annoyed with Cassie, she just gave them to me without asking. Didn't she have any manners? Ellie, I would carry her shopping bags anytime. I would gladly hold them for the rest of my life, she could count me as her own personal waiter.

Ellie left the other girls, coming to walk beside me. "I could hold the bags if you want?"

I shrugged off her offer. "I'm used to it."

"Alice makes you carry them for her a lot?" she laughed.

"Yeah, when Jasper's busy" I replied.

She eased a few bags out of my hands. "Here, give you arms a bit of a break." "I can handle it, I'm not as weak as I look" I winked at her.

She laughed. "Could have fooled me."

"Ouch, that hurt" I put my hand to my heart and sniffled a bit.

She laughed before becoming serious. "Cassie likes you..."

I sighed, I knew this already.

Cassie was pretty but no. I don't want her, I want my imprint... My Ellie. Cassie was a tall brunette, about 5'9. her long hair was the darker shade of brown and fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a pretty blue, she would probably be Colin's idea of a perfect girl. Ellie was different. She was about the same small height as Alice. Her skin was fair and her blonde hair fell in loose curls to her waist. She was _my_ perfect girl. _My _angel.

I realised she was looking at me, as if waiting for me to say something. "What? Sorry."

"I said, if you don't like her just tell her straight" she repeated.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Ellie-May!" a croaky voice shouted, running towards Ellie.

"Dory, hey" Ellie said laughing, hugging the girl back. "How you feeling? Any better?"

"A bit" the brown haired girl, Dory, nodded. "The doctors said the operation was a success."

"Great" Ellie-May smiled. She then turned to Alice and I. "These are mine and Cassie's friends. Seth and Alice."

"Hi" Dory waved.

I nodded back while Alice waved back.

Task one complete! Ellie classed me as her friend, maybe we'll hand out a bit more and become good friends. Then I'd be able to tell her everything, about who I am and about the pack. But Ellie seemed fragile, like she could break if something terrible happened and scared her. Alice would quite possibly have to be there, Ellie trusts her. Alice... Alice! Alice had her visions. Maybe she could see something about Ellie, see if she would accept me or not. Then I would know if it was worth giving frightening her a bit.

* * *

_**Cassie's POV**_

Damn her! Damn Ellie-May! Yeah, she's my best-friend but could she just let me have this one guy? The way he looked at her, interested in every little word that slid through her pink lips. They way he watched her when he thought no one was watching. I was watching though, I always watch. She didn't seem to look at him in the same way though, just looking at him like a friend.

_Stop it Cassidy, your being selfish! You cant have everyone! _The small voice in my head was right. It was about time that Ellie found someone decent, her last relationship hadn't ended to well. Toby was horrible and cold hearted. He used Ellie and broke up with her when she refused to sleep with him. Which, not being funny, is a good thing. God knows what else could have happened otherwise. I personally think she was lucky to get away, I know I would never want to be with a toad like that.

I notice Ellie was holding some shopping bags... I looked guiltily to the floor. I hadn't even asked Seth to carry mine, I had just handed them over... god I feel terrible now. What was I going to do? Do I just ask for them back? He didn't offer either, I just assumed... I'm such a terrible person.

* * *

_**Ellie-May's POV**_

thank god Dory was starting to feel better. She'd had a throat infection, so bad that she had to have an operation. She had to stay in hospital for three week so I did the good friend duty. Every class that we shared I took down extra notes, classes that I weren't I asked the teacher for their notes. I got her homework for her and helped with it. I got her magazines, chocolate and her personal favourite ice-cream. This week was her first from being released and she insisted on spending today with us. I didn't like it, I wanted her to rest.

"I still think you should be resting Dory" I sighed, looking at her.

"I'm fine, I'm as healthy as a horse" she smiled.

"Well if your throat starts to hurt, tell me immediately" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am" she saluted me. "So Alice, where are you from?"

Alice glanced back at Seth before answering. "A small town in Washington."

"Cool... what's it called?" Dory inquired. I elbowed her, try to tell her to shut up.

"Forks" Alice replied with a shrug. "My family prefer the colder places."

Dory nodded and returned to her silence. I looked to Alice and mouthed a silent: "Sorry."

if Dory wasn't ill, I'd have shouted at her. Dory's mousy brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. There wasn't much point of that though, her hair just barley reached her shoulders. Her nose looked a bit big for her face but hey! Her eyes were a muddy brown as well. Her long legs made her taller then me as she stood at 5'6, lucky cow.

Cassie was looking at the floor, the earlier smile washed from her face. I sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. "You okay?"

"I feel bad" she whispered, still look at the floor.

"Are you ill? Do you want to go home?" I asked, worry raising in my voice.

"No, its just that Seth is carrying all the bags..." she sighed.

"Takes these" I give her the bags I've been carrying and flex my fingers. I then go to Seth and take the remaining bags from his hands. He protested a lot but I ignored him, going back to the girls. I throw a smile to him over my shoulder, which makes him perk up a bit.


	5. The Sandy Wolf

**Here's Chapter5... this chapter is for Dixie.f.9 , hope its good enough for you :)**

_**Ellie-May's POV**_

Never going shopping with Alice unless you have a big strong...fit, dreamy, adorable...guy to help you. Alice found a ton of clothes that she said 'would look great on you!' and so I left carrying a whole load of bags. Seth came to my rescue though and took my bags, easily carrying them. I still held a few myself though, it would make me feel bad if he carried them all himself. It was strange having someone to carry things for me, normally if I brought then I carry it. That's the rule in my family, I'd have to find a way to thank him.

I walked beside Seth while the other girls were in front. He told me about his town back home, La Push. It was near the beach and not very big. He said his house wasn't to far from Jakes, a boy who he seemed very close too. He said his home was small, like a kind of bungalow. His mothers room could just fit a double bed and draws while him and his sister, Leah, had to make do with a tiny single. Which he said was annoying, seeing how tall they bother are. He didn't care though, they were hardly there. They had a whole group of friends, who Seth called 'The Pack', and they would all go exploring in the nearby woods. That must be awesome! We don't really have woods around here so I could never go for a quiet stroll.

We came to little shop, it was new as you could faintly smell paint. I stepped inside and looked around. It was a jewellery shop, with leather straps and wooden shapes and animals. I went over to the men's section and looked at the bracelets, looking for one that would suit Seth. I found it, it was beautiful and perfect for him. It was a wolf, a kind of sandy colour, and from its tail and nose was a piece of leather which could be tied together. It made me think of Seth straight away, there was just something about it. I went to the till and paid, not caring about the price.

I tucked the little bag, with the bracelet inside, into my jeans pocket. I could give it to Seth later. I walked out the small shop, pleased with myself. We carried on shopping, looking through windows and hiding in dressing room... but then it reached six and it was time to go home.

"Erm... Seth?" I said, pulling the small bag containing the bracelet from my pocket.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking to me.

I passed the small bag over. "Its for you, as a little thank you."

"Thank you... thank you for what?" he opened the bag, pulling the bracelet out.

"For carrying the bags" I folded my hands together, biting my lip. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah! I love it" a smile lit up his face as he run his thumb over the wolf. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to" I took the bracelet and his right arm. I tied it on and then smiled at it. "There."

"Thanks... Ellie?" he pushed a hand through his hair, looking a bit awkward. "Do you... wanna hang out some time? With me?"

"Sure" I smiled, he asked me out! "pick me up tomorrow at six, Alice knows where I live."

I took my bags from him and stepped onto the bus, going to the back. Omg...had I just said! 'pick me up a six'! I must have sound controlling or something. I should have just said yes... what if he didn't mean it in the way I think it did?! Did I say the right thing? I hope so. As the bus started to move I looked at Seth and saw him smiling, looking back at me. I waved, my cheeks heating up.

* * *

_**Seth's POV**_

she said yes...! thank god, I thought I would have to get on my knees and beg. But I didn't have to... she just said yes and told me to pick her up. Task 2 was in progress, go on a date with her. She knew I was asking her on a date right? Yeah, of course. Why else would she have asked me to pick her up at six? Yes! First I could see where she want to go to eat... and then maybe take her to the cinema? I'd have to talk to Alice, see what she thinks...

"So you asked her out then..." Alice smiled, passing me her bags.

"Yeah" I shrugged, smiling at the floor. "Vision?"

"Yep, I was watching her for tomorrow. I saw her at her house then she disappeared" Alice smiled. "Don't worry, no danger."

"Good" I sighed, smiling a little. "You'd tell me if something bad was going to happen to her, right?"

Alice stopped, turning to me... then she hit me, using her vampire strength. "You idiot! Of course I would, she's my friend too!"

"Ouch, wish you would be gentler... she's my imprint you know..." a smile brightening my whole face.

"Oh I know, I noticed how you looked at her. Its the way Jake looks at Nessie... but more romantic" she smiled as well, nodding.

"So... do you think going for something to eat and the cinema is okay?" I asked as I put the bags in the boot.

"Yeah, but let her pick the place and the film" Alice replied.

"Alice, I know that" we got in the car and drove to the house that Carlisle used to live in, he still owns it, when in England.

**i didnt want to describe the house in Seth's point of view, you'll have to wait a good few chapters. i wanted it from Ellie-May's point of view so Seth can be like 'yeah, i been here a few times... not the best but its comfy' ;)**


	6. Sweet Jealousy

**sorry about it being so short, i thought the end would be sort of sweet. i did this in Leah's POV because i planning on writing a fanfiction for her once this one if finished. anyone got any idea's about that? hope you enjoy, this was one of my favourties to write and came easily to me :)**

_**Leah's POV**_

I hate this. I hate being a wolf. Being a girl and wolf means I would be able to have children, or find my imprint. And what happens to my stupid little brother? He finds his. He finds her and they get to live happily ever after. They get to be married, have children... all the things I wanted but couldn't have. I was happy for him but I wouldn't be human if I said I wasn't jealous. Wait... I'm not human. I'm a stinking shape-shifter. A girl, a woman, who is controlled by her anger. Who always has to be careful and make sure my anger is forever under control. When I got the call from my brother last night... it was hard not to break down in tears. I was jealous, so jealous.

The phone was on my beside table, I had just got into bed and it started buzzing. "What?"

"Hey Leah" I heard a cheerful voice which I recognised straight away.

"Seth. How'd the flight go?" I asked, switching my bedside lamp on.

"It went great!" he replied. "On the way to the house, we stopped of for something to eat. There was this girl and as soon as I saw her... I cant describe it but it was unbelievable!"

"That's great! You found her" I smiled down the phone, a small tear of jealous escaping my eye.

"Her name's Ellie-May, she beautiful. Blonde hair and these amazing green eyes. Leah, if only you could see her...we're going out tomorrow!" he gushed down the phone, I could just imagine his face. "But the weird thing is, she brought me a bracelet... and the charm on it was a sandy coloured wolf. Like me."

"What?!" I nearly shouted down the phone. "Does she know? Did you tell her?"

"No" he replied quickly. "She just went into a shop and picked it. It was weird... I've got to go, take out's here. Say hi to mom for me."

after the phone disconnected, I threw it at the wall; a mere 20cm away. Not only have I got a tiny room, but a brother who's imprinted. I ran out the door, down the narrow hallway and out the front door. I ran to the tree's not far from my drive, pulling my clothes off. With an angered growl I shifted to a wolf. I don't know how long I ran but I woke up the next morning fifty miles from La Push. I ran back home but couldn't shift back. There was to much pain and anger pulsing through my veins. I hated my ancestors, I hated them for passing the gene to me, forcing me to transform. Why couldn't I have a normal life? Did I not deserve one?

My mom found me later, laid under a tree not far from the entrance of the woods. I had shifted but I had been to busy crying to notice. She helped me put my clothes on and then took me inside the house. She sat with me in bed, stroking my hair as I my sobs started to slow. I never realised I loved my mum so much till that moment.


	7. Cut Short

**Here's chapter seven! if you want to know how i picture Ellie, there's a link on my profile. enjoy :) **

_**Ellie-May's POV**_

I pulled the denim skirt on, letting the bottom end not far above me knees. I wore a long-sleeved plain white top under and oversized, short-sleeve blue jumper. On my feet were my small blue ballet pumps, making my skin look creamy. My long hair sat in ringlets to my waist, covered at the top by a blue beanie that matched my jumper. I had added on mascara and eye-liner, bringing out my eyes. I put on some creamy lip gloss, making my lips shine but still keeping its natural colour. I looked in the mirror, a smiled at the girl before.

Smiling, I left my room jogging. Just as I stepped of the last stair, the doorbell rang. "Hi."

Seth looked up from the floor, met my eyes with his and smiled. "Hey... you look really, really pretty."

"Thanks" I blushed slightly. "I'll just grab my phone."

after I was back, Seth escorted me to his car and held to door for me. "My lady."

"Thanks" I laughed, sitting down. As he walked to the drivers side, I looked at the clock. "Your early, its only half five."

"Do you want me to go away for thirty minute" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I think I can deal with you for and extra half an hour" the bracelet I had brought him yesterday caught my eyes and I reached out to touch it. "Your wearing it."

"Of course" Seth smiled, looking down at the wolf for a second. "Its amazing and reminds me of you."

I leant back against the leather chair, breathing in through my nose. It smelt of wood, dirt, rain and also something sweet. no. it didn't smell of any of those things, it just smelt of Seth. I had felt lonely all day even though Cassie came round to help pick out my outfit. I felt as if something was missing, or maybe something. But sitting in the car with Seth, I felt whole again. There was no room for loneliness and we discussed the place we could go for dinner.

As we head towards Pizza-hut, I tucked my arm through his. I sighed at the warmth he radiated, that was one benefit. The other was to show that Seth was mine. That he was taking me out, no one else. I felt slightly possessive as I thought of him, which was a feeling I never felt before and so didn't fully understand. We sat down in the corner waiting for the waiter to take out order before getting salad.

"I hope you know I'm not one of those girls who just eats a salad" I looked at him over my menu.

He burst out laughing, smiling like a fool. "Good, I love a girl with an appetite."

"You better" I winked, blushing.

"I was thinking, if you want to, we could catch a movie after" Seth offered, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Taken2, seen the first and it was brill" I slapped the menu down, leaning on the table.

"I wasn't going to suggest that, thought it'd be filled with to much action for you" he chuckled, putting is menu down as well.

I sat back in my seat, arms folded on my chest. "Do I look like a girly girl? Apart from tonight's clothes."

"no" he replied. "Your very different from the other girls I know. Leah will like you."

"Who's Leah?" I asked, jealously rearing its ugly head inside of me.

"My sister" he answered, looking at me with curious eyes.

"Oh" I relaxed a bit, my back not as stiff.

"We're you getting jealous?" he smiled mischievously.

"No" I said defensively, my eyes dropping to the table.

We ordered two large pizzas, a plain cheese and tomato and a pepperoni. We also order a drink, two cokes with no ice. We then went up for some salad, taking a bowl to share. We filled the bowl with cucumber, pasta, Bombay potato's (no idea why they were there), coleslaw, tomato's and a few spring onions. We picked at the salad until the pizza came and we finally dug in. I ate four bits of pizza and half the salad while Seth ate the rest. I smiled watching him, his stomach must have been bottomless.

As we were about to leave, I made a quick dash to the ladies. After finishing washing my hands, I pulled my beanie on, making sure it sat just right. I then went downstairs to join Seth. He took my hand a led me from the restaurant. When I asked about the bill, he simply said he had paid it. I offered to pay him back for my share but he shrugged it off saying, "I always pay for my date."

Just as we headed for the cinema, my phone started to buzz. "Hello?"

"Ellie-may... something's happened" I heard my mothers voice. "You need to get to the hospital, its important."

"Mum, what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked, shaking slightly.

"Just, please, come" she cried into the phone.

Her cry broke my heart. And before I hung up I said a simple, "Okay."

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, voice clouded with worry.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. I need to go, something's happened at the hospital and my mum needs me" I replied, tucking the phone back into my pocket.

"Alright, I'll drive you" he started to turn.

I grabbed his hand. "Its just round the corner, I'll run. Thanks for an amazing night even though it was cut short, call me."

I went on my tip-toes, kissed his cheek and than ran in the direction on the hospital.


	8. Heart Breaking

_**Seth's POV**_

By the time I came out of the trance Ellie's kiss put me in, she was gone. I ran to the corner and looked for her, only to see the street empty. I drove back to the house in a slight daze, thinking about her lips on my skin. The softness of them, the pressure that put on my skin. I stepped into the front room to see Alice writing on some paper.

"Sorry!" I slammed my hand against my forehead. "I'll meet them tomorrow but I'll have to see Ellie first. Something's happened."

"Its okay, I called the others to tell them about you" she smiled, putting the pen down gently. "There sending Embry out to help so you can spend more time with Ellie."

"Alice, I still want to help. Arrange a meeting and I'll be there, please" I said, looking at her.

"Seth..." I battered my eyelashes at her. "Okay, there's a meeting three days from now, on Wednesday."

"Thank you" I smiled.

* * *

_**Ellie-May's POV**_

My tiny body was squished in the arms of my mother, giving me a tight hug. She was crying, for what I had no idea. I held her, rubbing her back. I didn't dare try to comfort her verbally in case I was wrong. She figure, not much bigger than mine, shook with sobs that just wouldn't stop. That's what made my heart shatter. Something was terribly wrong, not just a 'oh he broke his leg' incident but a life shattering turn of events.

I pulled my mum off me, looking her in the eye. "What's happened?"

"It's Marley... she's in a coma" my mum cried. "She was hit over the head by a girl at school and... and something happened inside her head."

My blood run cold through my body, my view went blurry as tears started to escape my eyes. Marley was my sister-in-law, my older brother's wife. We were close, like we had always known each other. We classed each other as best-friends and sisters. She was a teacher at a high-school and a student had attacked her... who could do such a thing?

I walked into Marley's room and fell to my knee's in tears. There were tubes and wires were coming out of her body, looking horrible and painful. Some of her beautiful blonde hair had to be shaved so stitches could be applied. She had went from a vibrant, beautiful twenty-five year old woman to a sick, life endangered woman. She looked horrible and I hate to see her in such a state.

My brother, Lucas, wasn't in the room. He was probably out sorting things with the family about Amelia, his three year old daughter. She was the spiting image of her mother, beautiful. No one wanted her to see Marley this way, so helpless. A pair of arms picked me up, moving me to a chair. I didn't pay them attention, just cried for the pain I was being caused. The thought of losing Marley was horrible, painful, terrifying. I just hoped she got better soon.

My mother and and grandmother came in, offering me comfort. But I didn't want them, I wanted someone else. Seth...


	9. Truth Be Told

**Sorry for the long wait but i've had 2 long weeks of exams and have another week of them coming up staring from tuesday :( hope the wait was worth it though - enjoy :) and please review to this chapter!**

_**Ellie-May's POV**_

I hadn't seen Seth for a few days and so decided to walk aimlessly around the town, where we had first met. That's when I caught a glance of him with another boy, slightly taller than him. They were heading away from me, towards some tree's at the edge of town. I hurried after him, cursing as I tripped over a fallen branch. I kept a respectful distance behind, stepping at lightly as I could. They stopped in a clearing – would you call it a clearing? Its so small – in front of five pale people. There were two girls and three boys, the girls looking bored and the boys impatient.

"Finally" a blonde girl said, standing up.

"Sorry, had to sort something out first" the one who was walking with Seth shrugged.

"You might as well bring the other one out. I can hear her breathe, hear her small heart beating and smell the rich blood pulsing through her veins" the blonde, pale man said, folding his arms. "She's not like you though, nothing animal about her."

"There's no one else here..." Seth told him... oh god!

"Don't lie to me _dog_" the pale one sneered. He pointed to where I hid behind a large tree. "She's there."

I heard footsteps come towards me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, pulling me from my hiding place. "Ellie?!"

I opened my eyes to look at Seth, my face red with shame. "I'm sorry."

"You brought us a treat?" the blonde smiled, stepping forward.

"Back off!" Seth growled...growled, like an animal. "Your not touching her, you do and that's it. Your dead."

"Martha" the red head grabbed the blondes arm. "Stop, this cant lead to anything."

"Oh come on Trudy! I only want a taste, I haven't feed in days!" Martha looked to her.

Trudy let go of her and Martha immediately set her eyes on me, walking slowly in my direction. Seth pushed me behind him, shaking slightly. The other boy, Seth's friend, ran to us. He stood shoulder to shoulder with Seth, eyes locked on the now advancing Martha. Oh god, what was happening. Her friends just stood there, watching her with what seemed like amusement. As Martha go closer, Seth whispered to his friend. I only heard his call the dude Embry but I saw him point to me. Embry moved closer to me, pushing me back.

Seth was shaking and it scared me. Was it possible to have a fit while standing? I don't know but this was scary. When Martha was only a few feet away from him, Seth exploded. Not like, boom! He just disappeared, a huge wolf left in his place. It was huge, like the size of a horse and was hunched over like it was about to attack. If I hadn't been so shocked I would have screamed. I was terrified but I could help noticing the true beauty of the creature before me.

He stood aggressively but also gracefully. He looked in full control but insanely angry. He was beautiful. His sand coloured fur stood on end as he growled at the now still Martha. I looked to the floor to see a bracelet by the wolfs huge paw. It was the bracelet I had given Seth and I could help but notice that then wooden wolf looked exactly like the wolf in front of me.

I creped forward, reaching for the leather strap. I insensately stopped when I saw the wolfs huge paw move. It kicked the bracelet towards me, resulting in no reason for me to get closer to him or Martha. I grabbed it quickly, stuffing it in my pocket. Embry still stood with me, shaking slightly but not as bad as Seth had been.

"Okay, let's stop this. No one needs to get hurt" Embry said, hands raised as if in surrender. The wolf growled a bit but Embry hit him, whispering, "Shut up Seth!"

Seth was the wolf? Yes, it had to be him. How else would have Seth just disappeared? I stepped forward, placing my hand on his giant side. "What's going on?"

"Nothing needs to happen now, it'll all be fine. She was going to find out anyway, she's been imprinted on" Embry tried to reason with the other group of... people?

"Imprinted?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, its like finding your soul mate. Only its wolf style" he shrugged. "She would have been told the truth anyway."

The male, who seemed to be in charge, stepped forward. "If the Volturi find out we'll all be dead."

"Yeah, so lets just keep this quite and no one get hurt" Embry lowered his hands.

"Okay, talk to your friend then we'll meet again. Don't bring her though" the male nodded to me before turning.

He raced off into the trees like lightening, I had never seen anything so fast. His friends followed but Martha was last to leave as she gave me a dirty look. After they had gone, Embry picked me up and sat me on the wolf. I looked down at him, confused. He just shook his head before walking into the woods himself. I gripped the wolf's – Seth's – fur tight in my hands and he began to walk away. He ran through the woods but not the way that we had come from. I caught sight of a grey walk with black patches running beside us. Was that another one like Seth? A... werewolf? Is that what you call them? If it was, it had to be Embry.

We came out of the woods and into a clearing surrounding a house. It was big and old. It had wooden beams painted black while the walls were crystal white. It looked like a Victorian style mansion. Seth walked toward the front door and laid down before it. I slid off his back just as the door was opening. That was when I saw Alice Cullen for the second time. Was she like Seth? Or was she a different kind of supernatural creature? She looked more like the others I had seen in the woods, pale skinned. But where their eyes were a glowing red, Alice's was a honey yellow which was creased with worry.

Alice walked towards me, taking my hand in her own cold one. She lead me inside the old house but I looked behind me, watching as the wolves disappeared into the woods. She lead me into the living room, sitting me on a plush black couch. As I looked around I noticed the house was filled with modern furniture, not old like the building seemed to be. We sat in silence before Alice got up and headed out of the room.

Seth was a werewolf, Alice knew all about it. Embry, Seth's friend, is also a werewolf. If their true what else is? Vampires? Fairies? Witches? Zombies? Okay, deficiently not zombies. We'd be in a apocalypse if they were real. But did the other's exist?

Alice returned a few minutes later bearing a mug and with Seth and Embry close behind her. Seth immediately sat down beside me but I was to absorbed in my thoughts to move away. Alice passed the mug to me, pressuring me to drink. It was hot and burned my throat as I swallowed but I took not notice. A werewolf was sitting next to me. Keep calm Ellie, keep calm.

"Your a werewolf" my voice came out quite, broken with fear.

"No, a werewolf only changes with the fall moon. I'm a shape-shifter but can only shift into a wolf" Seth replied.

"How?" I asked, a small tear escaping.

"The men from my tribe used to shift into wolves to protect their families from monsters known as the Cold Ones. Alice is one, but she's alright" he wiped away the tear drop.

"Cold One? What's that? A shape-shifting snowman?" I asked.

"No" he laughed. "Cold Ones... you'd know them as vampires."

I let out a gasp that I had been holding in. I could hid myself from the truth. If shape-shifters exist, I'd believe vampires do too. "Oh."

"Don't worry though. Not all vampires are bad. I'm vegetarian and only drink animal blood, same with my other family members. Oh and we're the only 'monsters' out there, no fairies or witches." Alice's bell like voice sang, as if reading my thoughts.

"Okay... are you gonna kill me because I know to much?" I asked, half joking.

"No, Seth would never allow it" Embry laughed.

As I remembered Seth, I pulled the bracelet out of my pocket. I pressed it into his large hand but as I went to pull back, his hand wrapped around mine. I looked into his eyes and sorry worry in them. But that wasn't all, there was something else... something powerful. My eyes started to swim and as the tears began to full, Seth tugged me to him. His warm arms wrapped around my small body as he held me close. My hands and face rested on his bare chest as the tears fell freely. I should probably be scared of him but Seth made me feel safe and protected. I knew, even though he didn't tell me his secret at the beginning, I could trust him.

Tears I had also been holding back began to fall as well and I realised why I had wanted to see him at the start. Why I needed him there to hold me why I cried, to comfort me like he was doing now. I let the words fall from my mouth in a cry, "Marley's dead!"


	10. Comfort

**Here's the next Chapter ! enjoy :)**

_**Seth's POV**_

"Marley's dead!" she cried into my shoulder, holding on tightly. I hugged her tight against me, rubbing her back as her tears fell. It broke my heart hearing her cry. Marley...who was that? Whoever it was, Ellie grieved for their loose and her small frame shook. She leaned back, wiping a hand across her face. She looked around the room, noticing that everyone else had left.

"Sorry" her voice was raw, broken.

"It's okay" I whispered, rubbing her back gently. "Who's Marley?"

"My sister-in-law, we were really close. She was a teacher and one of the pupils hit her, sending her into a coma. They turned the monitors off last night" she wiped her face again.

"I'm sorry" I said, pushing her hair back.

She nodded, her bottom lip trembling. "I miss her already, I don't what I'm going to do."

"Around the time I first shifted...my dad had a heart attack" I admitted to her. "we took him to the hospital but there was nothing anyone could do."

"Seth..." Ellie said, her eyes starting to well up again.

"I felt horrid after" I continued. "But with the help of my friends I got through it. So did my sister Leah and mom. I'll be there for you, I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to watch you waste away in grief, I want to help you heal. I want to look after you, your just too special to me."

"Seth...I...You..." she bit her lip, shaking her head.

I leaned forwards, gently pressing my lips against hers. Her lips were soft, warm. Ellie pushed her body against mine, arms tightening around me. I felt her tongue brush against my lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues mixed together, dancing as we kissed. My hand went under her shirt, to the small of her back as I pulled her even closer. The kiss was like nothing I had ever dreamed of, something amazing and special. I had only kissed a girl once, before I transformed but that was a dare. I was glad there had been no one else though, this was to magical to share with anyone beside Ellie.

I heard a cough from behind, then Alice said. "Not that I don't think this is cute but can you stop? Or at least go to a more private room."

"I hate you" I sighed as I pulled back from Ellie. "You always ruin everything."

"Yeah and that's why I'm your favourite vampire...apart from Edward" she laughed.

"Whatever Shortie" I looked at Ellie, her slightly swollen lips as she blushed. God she was beautiful.

Alice was right though, we should keep the whole kissing thing private. Alice... Alice was one of my favourite vampires, I had a list for her coven. Edward, Alice, Nessie and Bella (I was pretty much on the same closeness with them both), Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rose. Rose wasn't as mean to me as she was with the others... which I wasn't complaining about. Hated to be on the wrong side of that girl.

"So what's going to happen?" Ellie asked, turning to face Alice but still sitting in my lap. "What's going on with those vampires?"

"My coven ran into them a long time ago, about fifty years ago? Anyway, they wanted to try and get us onto human blood but of course we said no. we decided to move and we did, to stay with the Denali coven. It wasn't until we got there that we realised something was missing. It was something from the Volturi, it was locked so they can't get in it. It's taken us along time to find them but we have. And we're determined to get our stuff back" Alice finished her explanation.

"So that's what we do" Ellie nodded.

"No, you stay here with Alice. Embry and I sort it" I told her.

"But I want to help" she said,

"Your not a shifter or a vampire" I shrugged. "The only thing you can you if come up with a plan B for if anything goes wrong."

"Because I'm so brilliant" she joked.

"Yes, you are" I kissed her forehead.

**I thought this chapter was kind of cute... Review :)**


	11. A Shift In Thoughts

**Here's the next chapter but i have explaining to do, so read this first:**

_**Seth's POV**_

I was in my wolf form when Leah went crazy...well not crazy but her mind totally changed. I could only watch as her thoughts changed completely, no longer concentrating on not being seen. She no longer cared. Which I understood and I was happy for her. She finally never had to be alone any more...

**This is the ****LAST**** chapter for ****_Whoever Thought England_****. There's no need to threat though, I'm in the process of writing another story that follows straight on from this but not through Seth and Ellie's eyes. keep an eye out, should be on later :) hope you've enjoyed this and want to read the next one! Here's the link to the follow on of this story, The Wolf's Friend : s/8720489/1/The-Wolf-s-Friend Please review :)**


End file.
